untitled short Hellraiser fanfic
by 14member
Summary: This fanfic is an opportunity to laugh at why the poor Pope of Hell and his "beloved victim" would never be together. Don't be too harsh.


Kirsty woke up with an odd feeling that she was watched. She thought she was dreaming first. Than she recollected that her husband used to scare her, taking his demonic image and hiding somewhere in the dark. Thinking that it must be it, Kirsty giggled and rose her head from the pillow reluctantly:

«Ell, those jokes of yours…I made up my mind to use those nail puller if you try to make me stutter with fear again!»

Silence. Kirsty was alarmed. Deep inside her heart she still feared that once his demonic essence would conquer his human nature and he would go mad again, as it was in New York once…

But Pinhead-demon was talkative and loved making too much noise. Silence and muteness were not for him.

«Elliot?» - Kirsty asked the dark already frightenly.

A figure emerged from the dark wearing white clothes.

"Fuck, could it be a thief?" – Kirsty thought irritated more than scared.

«Dude, if you come here to rob, rape or kill me…or everything alltogather, mind to yourself than my husband ruled Hell once. It's not a joke. He will tear you with chains earlier than you would make a single movement.»

Sure, Kirsty was exaggerating a bit, as in their wedding day Elliot made a vow to her never to kill people and not to lose control. Moreover, it would be enough just to show his demonic essence to any thief and he would make a narrow escape.

The figure made another move. Now Kirsty could see this man. He was…a milkman. To be precise, a guy of unidentified race (Kirsty could not understand if he was white, Asian or Latino) wearing a milkman uniform. She could not judge his age – somewhere between 30 and 50.

«Isn't it a bit too late for delivering milk?» – silence followed.

«Are you numb?» – silence again.

Kirsty didn't know where Elliot was, so she decided to scare the stranger off herself. She rose up slowly with surprising tranquility and rushed on the stranger so as if she wanted to throw him away from her as tank would break a wooden fence. Anyway, she was taught, that criminals, especially rapists expected fear from their victim and can scare themselves otherwise.

«I am not a criminal.» – a man said with unidentified and unheard accent. – «at least tomorrow's Apocalypse won't be my fault.»

«Oh really?» – Kirsty stopped two steps away from him. – «who are you than?»

«You know me under the name of Leviathan.»

Kirsty was bewildered. A milkman? The God of Hell's Labyrinth came to her as a milkman?! Not that she doubted his transfiguration abilities, but…why milkman? Why?

«Usually, when I say my real name mortals would awe or fall into fear, but you are troubled with such stupid questions.» – Leviathan sighed.

«Sorry…I feel myself a fool now.» – Kirsty whispered.

«So…where were we? Ah yes, Apocalypse. Not only this planet would perish, but the whole Multiuniverse.»

«Multiuniverse?»

«Multiuniverse are all the parallel worlds existing now» – the godlike creature sighed again.

For a moment Kirsty was lost in thought how many universes are there outside this world and how they could look like, when suddenly she realized what exactly Leviathan was trying to tell her.

«What do you mean – Apocalypse?!»

«As it is. Ok, my worst enemy, the worst enemy of the whole gods - Chaos received the keys from its cage and was set free and tomorrow would swallow everything existing.» – Leviathan narrated as if he was delivering a lecture.

Kirsty pinched herself. How good could it be, if it was only a stupid dream. Tomorrow she would wake up and find Elliot beside her and everything will be good as it was.

«No, it won't be as good as it was.» – Leviathan replied reading her thoughts. – «Nothing will be tomorrow. Nothing at all»

Kirsty's mind gave up pretending it was only a dream and accepted reality. Mrs Spencer sat back on the bed, pondered for several minutes and asked:

«Who can save us from this all?»

Leviathan nodded a little and replied shortly:

«You»

Kirsty's eyes widened, her mind started resisting this nightmare again.

«What do you mean – me?! How I, a mortal woman, can stop what would destroy everything? How do you imagine that?»

Leviathan shrugged his shoulders.

«Very simply. You should make up your mind. Than we would go back in time and make true everything that you will choose…»

He was about to finish when Kirsty ordered him:

«Stop!»

He knew for sure that this mortal won't cooperate without further explanation. But as it was only her who could save him now, he allowed her to "command".

«Yes, Kirsty?»

«What do mean – choose? What do you mean – "go back in time"? Why me?! Where is Elliot? Where is my husband? I won't decide anything without him!»

«You have to. And you will. Elliot is sleeping beside you. You cannot see him as you are now inside your own head where I came to meet you.»

«Wait! So you are now…»

«In Hell still, yes.» – he smiled. – «I cannot leave it.»

«Oh…» - this fact consoled Kirsty, as now she knew where her husband was and knew that this creature could not possibly force her to do anything just in case.

- «I won't have to force you.» – he read her thoughts again. – «You won't take responsibility for Apocalypse, I know.»

«Why is this "choice" up to me?»

«Because you are the key that opened the door to Chaos» – asking her not to object Leviathan rose his hand warning her. – «Your love to my beloved son, The Pope of Hell in exile, to the man under the mortal name Elliot Spencer, was the catalyst of Apocalypse. Why? Your mortal mind is too far from these things even if you try to explain them to yourself. It would take hours to explain this, but you have only time left till dawn.»

Kirsty was silent overwhelmed with millions of questions but she could ask none of them, she feared too much to hear replies for them.

«It is dangerous even for gods to intrude into time, but we would do this anyway, if you become a key again.»

«A key from your "time machine", right?» – the young woman understood she was thinking in the right direction, when the god nodded at her.

«So you have to make a choice about the alternative future. I tell you at once – I can tell you only some things what would happen, but I am short of time to tell you everything – so ask no more.»

«Ok. I am listening to your "alternatives".»

«Version one. After events at Channard's clinic you would try as hard as you can to live as a normal human being. After many years you would even get married to a man, that you would consider perfect for you. You will be happy for a while and than you would get to know the dreadful truth about your man. You would be outraged and would summon Hell to take revenge. The Hell would grant you this in exchange for five souls. You won't have a choice and you would kill three mistresses of your husband, his best friend and your husband himself. They would be sent to Hell to torture and you would lose your soul purity. You stain your hands with blood. I am sure you know the consequences.»

Kirsty swallowed. She would kill several people? Gosh, she won't kick a dog, but to kill a man? She could hardly believe that. Yes, to some extent is was her who sent Frank to cenobites, it was her who helped to kill Channard…but she couldn't believe that she, herself would kill someone. No, she didn't like that alternative.

«And another choice?»

«Oh. Another choice is that you would never try to live as a normal human being. You would gather a team of survivors like you – those who avoided cenobites and Hell and would hunt my creatures down. You would hate Elliot with all your heart and blame him for all your sorrows. And your hate would bring you to his place.»

«His place? You want to say that…»

«Throne. You would become new "Pinhead" . Instead of my beloved son…» - Leviathan made a pause and smiled. – «You would be my daughter.»

Kirsty swore silently. What a choice to make – some years of good life and and then she becomes a serial killer, or playing Buffy first and become a demon. Suddenly she thought:

«Wait, what about Elliot? We won't be together? You said I would hate him.»

«As I said, you are FORBIDDEN to love each other.»

«But our feelings? They emerged as soon as we met in Limbo!»

«You won't meet there, don't worry. The noble captain would be helped by someone else. You won't have anything to do with this.»

«But…but…»

«FORBIDDEN. Or you would open the door in some other time continuum. Alive or dead, people or demons, you should not be together!»

«That's not fair!» – Kirsty cried as loud as she could. – «We love each other! We are happy together!»

«Love him, it is up to you…but mind that in several hours you, me, people on Earth, souls in Hell, souls in Heaven – everything would perish.»

Kirsty cried but even her sobbs could make Leviathan stop.

«If that consoles you, in the first version my son would confess he desires you, and in the second you would stay together in the sphere of mind and I would create an illusion that you are husband and wife, you hatred won't disappear but I would be pleased to play.»

«Thanks for consolation.» – Kirsty mumbled but raising eyes on Leviathan understood, that he couldn't be dissuaded. He wouldn't care for her feelings. He wouldn't care for her. He wanted to save himself.

«You appreciate feeling that you call "love" too much. It a mistake of your race. Love is not the sense of life. Love is not a life itself. And love is not the reason to sacrifice your life.»

«Go to Hell!» – Kirsty grabbed the pillow and threw into the milkman, hoping to hit in the face. But the pillow vanished. Kirsty cursed, recollecting that everything she saw was an illusion.

«I would go. But tomorrow another would come, and you won't be happy to meet him.» – The milkman was about to go and suddenly added:

«You can make your choice at any time until dawn. In your sleep or awake, doesn't really matter. Think.»

After that he walked through the mirror and wall, and everything disappeared. Kirsty woke up.

The young woman with the sorrow of the whole white world in her eyes was looking at her quietly sleeping husband, who must have been dreaming of something wonderful and could not know the world was dying. But thought again and again about the alternative future but the only thought that mattered to her was "You will never be togather". No matter how strong her love for that cenobite was, no matter how much she loved his wonderful soul, she new anyway – Leviathan was right. She won't take the responsibility for the death of all worlds.

Bending to the Elliot she kissed him on his ear and whispered into it very quietely:

«Forgive me»

* * *

**_You ask me what the Hell it was? What high spirits? I will explain. It was my sarcasm. My own sarcasm._**

**_You see, I am a fan of Pinhead / Kirsty pairing, or how it is sometimes called – Pinsty. Though haters gonna hate this pairing as much as fans, it is different from the usual "fandoms" as it is a "wishing" pairing – both from the point of view of actors from the movies, and scripts and endless hints in the movies, and once it even tried to become a canon (in the third movie). And this pairing would become a canon if Ashley Laurence participated in the third movie, as from the words of the scriptwriter there would be a love story. You'd better read the book The Hellraiser Films and Their Legacy by Paul Kane – and find the whole chapter about this pairing. But we were not so lucky. We were not lucky in the 6th movie, when we were "thrown a bone", but the story wasn't accomplished – either they didn't have a wish or the authors couldn't finish it properly. Kirsty's figure was blemished and we would never know what happened after the Hellseeker with her. Everything could be changed with the comic book series from BOOM studio, but…if you ever read them you would understand what upsets me in them, and if you have not read them so don't bother reading them at all. It looks like some conspiracy. As if all the creators of franchise would say "Oh, yes, yes, we will give them hints on this Pairing, but never make it a canon of NOWHERE! Ha ha ha " . So this fanfic is an opportunity to laugh at why the poor Pope of Hell and his "beloved victim" would never be together. Don't be too harsh._**


End file.
